The Daylighter and the Girl with the Golden Whip
by Bookworm and Lover
Summary: We know in between COG and COFA that Simon and Isabelle started to date, but we don't know what they did! Each chapter will be in some sort of one shot. I know, sort of silly title!
1. Videogames

** Hello there! So basically what this fanfiction is going to be about is Izzy's and Simon's relationship 'sprouting' in between COG and COFA (in like a drabble/one shot form), you never really know how they start dating exclusively so I wanted to do my own version of it! **

** I want to tell you I sort of got this idea from a picture I saw on devianart. It was Simon and Isabelle and they were sitting on a bed and Simon had his arms around her and they were both holding the controller. **_**It was so cute**_**! So I just had too!**

** I know Simon is more into World of Warcraft/ Dungeons and Dragons, but I decided to try some other form of videogame because I thought it might be funnier. **

…**.**

Isabelle waited wearily at the door of Simon's house. She really had no idea what she was doing, he had invited her to come over and she had nothing better to do. Izzy was trying to get over the fact that there was one missing person in the Institute, there was no pitter-patter early in the morning that once pissed Isabelle off. No more glossy colored manga covered the dark floor of the Institute that made Isabelle trip. Max was gone. It was all her fault.

She blinked tears of her eyes furiously, no damn it! She wouldn't cry, especially not here. Isabelle Lightwood didn't cry, not even after the painful scalds of demon ichor, and the throbbing burns of the black runes on her skin. Isabelle didn't cry, not for anything.

Isabelle raised a fist to knock on the door, just as she extended her arm it swung open revealing Simon. He was certainly was different, the reason could be that he was now a vampire. Before he was the sort of cute but incredibly nerdy mundane boy who sort of had a thing for her and she sort of had a thing for him, she liked teasing mundane. They were so unaware of the world around them, they were so carefree. But now Simon seemed just so damn more… sexy. All vampires to her seemed to ooze some sort of sexiness, danger and charm. He no longer needed glasses, showing his large coffee colored eyes and his hair fell over his face, hiding the Mark of Cain. Courtesy of Clary.

Simon stood and the door and grinned "You checking me out?" he joked.

Isabelle smiled and stepped into the house. It was different being in a mundane one. All her life she had lived at the Institute, Shadowhunters would come and go as they pleased. She realised with a jolt that Simon was _barefoot_. In his house_. Oh, that's what mundanes do_ Isabelle thought. She bent down and unzipped her brown boots that went up her calf. She decided to go for a relaxed look for that day, tight pair of jeans, a red V-neck t-shirt and a faux leather jacket. All Simon said was that they would be staying at his house, which slightly excited her.

Once she got them off Simon lead her around the house "The living room… kitchen… basement… and my room."

Isabelle came to a halt. She had been in so many bedrooms before, but never Simon's. He was sort of a mystery. She didn't know what to expect when she walked in.

She expected it to be more… dirty. It wasn't like Jace's room, which was unnaturally clean. Simon's room had a cluttered small desk at the corner of his room, with an old computer balanced on it. Isabelle could see the dark carpet of his room, there was nothing gross hanging around like dirty socks or empty pizza boxes but there was the occasional sweater and paperback manga hanging around.

"Sorry for the mess." Simon muttered rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

Isabelle smiled "I was expecting it to be worse."

"What?! You think I'm a slob? You think I leave my dishes piled up in my room? That I have a little collection of dead ants in the corner of the room?" Simon dramatically said.

"So what are we doing today. You know, in your room?" she asked.

"Well…" Simon shoved his hands into his pockets. "I thought I'd teach you how to play video games. Since you're a Shadowhunter I have a feeling you'll do awesome at this."

Isabelle had heard of videogames, she didn't live in a box nobody could ever contain her, but she never attempted to actually play them. She watched slightly nervous as Simon strolled to the small dark couch that took up half of his room. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes. "Uh… are you coming?"

She swallowed hard and walked over to the couch confidently. The couch squeaked loudly as she sat on it and pulled her long legs under her. Izzy looked over at Simon "Okay. Let's do this."

.

.

.

"Izzy, you use '_X'_ to shoot, not '_A'_, your jumping right now. I don't think in battle you jump around like some sort of ballerina princess."

.

.

.

"No! Isabelle! You don't shoot me! I'm on your team!"

.

.

.

"Ugh! _By the Angel_!" Isabelle threw the Xbox controller on the ground "I give up!"

Simon tried to keep himself from laughing and ruin everything. "You were doing okay…"

Isabelle gave him the shut-up-before-I-slice-you-with-my-whip face. Simon put his hands up in surrender. "You did better than Clary. And by that I mean it took you a longer time to throw the remote across my room." Simon snickered.

"Why don't they just use swords? Or whips!" Isabelle demanded, and shook her hair out of her face. "Guns are okay weapons. But they're too loud, and too hard to conceal. I mean seraph blades are hard to hide, but every mundane knows what a gun looks-,"

"Izzy," Simon broke her off from her rant. He was sort of frightened he'd get hit by her, but when the fist didn't come he continued "It's just a game! It's _Call of Duty_ not some sort of Shadowhunter game. I'm sure you could try to contact people to make a more realistic game in your mind. That would be a pretty awesome game…" He broke off and his eyes widened "You mean to tell me you've used a gun?!" He asked, completely changing the subject.

Isabelle nodded, unsure where this was going.

Simon gave a low whistle "I'm impressed. Plus that's sort of hot."

Izzy didn't know what to say about that compliment so she just sort of sat there with her legs in a new position: crossed over, her knees hit Simon's thigh. She stubbornly set her jaw "Can we try one last time?"

"Okay." Simon stood up and retrieved the remote "I'll show you how to do it in detail this time." He gingerly sat down next to her and offered her the remote. When she took it he tentatively wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him so she practically sat on his lap. Simon could hear her heart flutter at his closeness. He put each one of his hands over her scarred but beautiful ones and guided her hands to click the '_Start'_ button.

Izzy looked fiercely at the television screen like she was actually preparing to battle, Simon half expected her to pull out her stele and mark her skin, she didn't. Before the games started she turned her head slightly up at Si and took in his position and his hands "You sly dog." She winked and turned back to the screen and squinted. The games started and Simon's thumbs guided her where to go.

…**..**

** I hope they sound like themselves! And I hope you like it! Also to be honest, I don't really play Call of Duty so I probably am wrong about some of the things haha!**


	2. Shopping

**As from the title in this one, you can see that they're shopping, in COFA it says that Isabelle gets Simon a new wardrobe (which I found that hilarious).**

**Thank you for your kind reviews **

…**.**

"What's wrong with my pants?" Simon demanded as they walked down the crowded streets of New York City. He tried not to push past people as he tried to keep up with Isabelle long legs.

Isabelle stopped and eyed him from head to toe "You're very attractive Simon, but your clothing." She shuddered, but it wasn't from the cold. She patted him on the head as one would like a puppy "We'll work on it."

Izzy lead Simon into a clothing department so fast that he didn't even get to see the name of it. He assumed it was some sort of very expensive store, just from the way it looked: spotless white tile flooring, large spacious windows that took up the black walls and let him see practically half of New York, pedestrians peered into the windows and occasionally one would walk in.

Isabelle walked straight over to where the shoes were. She examined down at his shoes and wrinkled her nose at them in disgust. Simon shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his battered black pair of Converse. He didn't see why he needed to get new shoes, it wasn't like in a conversation people would just stare at his shoes.

"By the Angel! Those shoes are worse than Alec's sweater." Isabelle muttered and turned to the large shelf of men shoe wear. She pulled out two different styles, a designer pair of simple black boots he could probably get at a thrift store for hundreds of dollars cheaper and a pair of hideous red running shoes.

"Which ones do you like better?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with light like she got some sort of high when she shopped.

"The black ones." He said almost immediately. "How much are they?"

Izzy lifted the price tag. "Oh! They're on sale. It's only three hundred dollars!"

Simon's mouth flew open "_Three hundred dollars_?! For shoes!" He said loudly, a sales lady glared at him and hung a few expensive shirts on a rack.

"Yea." Isabelle shrugged "I can buy them for-,"

"No!" Simon shook his head stubbornly "I'll get them." Thank god that his band just got a gig at some run down restaurant and paid them quite handsomely.

"Okay!" Izzy clapped her hands together, not let's find you some pants."

.

.

.

"Isabelle…" Simon said through the dressing room door, "I have no idea how to put this thing on." He stood there in a button up shirt and a red tie that he couldn't figure out how to put on. Isabelle had found him so many things to try on, a leather jacket hung in his 'to get' pile as well as two pairs of jeans that were the cheapest ones he could find.

"Okay, let me come in then." Isabelle said and tried to open the door.

"Uh…" Simon looked down, he was only in his plaid boxers and that button up shirt. "One second."

"Damn it Simon." He could hear Izzy muttering intelligible things under her breath. Suddenly the door swung open and revealed her standing tall in a black dress and ankle boots that she was wearing earlier on. He squealed and fell in the small cramped room and Isabelle swiftly walked in and shut the door.

"How'd you get in?" Simon demanded standing up. The room wasn't meant for two people and they were squished together. They stood chest to chest and their knees banged together.

"With my stele. I used an _open_ rune." Isabelle held it up and shoved into her heeled shoe.

Simon blushed a deep red color and shifted slightly grabbing his own torn pocketed jeans. Once he put them on Isabelle said "There is no need to be embarrassed. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

He had momentarily forgotten how 'experienced' Izzy was. . "Give it here." She grabbed the tie and leaned backwards slightly so her back rested on the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and got to work. "You think you would know how to do this." Isabelle smiled and muttered.

"What? Just because I'm a nerd doesn't mean I was in like Boy Scouts or something. I haven't memorised the entire series of knots."

Isabelle gave him an amused looked and trailed her fingers on his shoulder. Simon swallowed hard and said "I wonder what the sales lady will say."

"Well…" Isabelle's mouth twitched and she leaned closer. But the banging on the door made them spring part, Simon hit his head on the white wall of the dressing room and Isabelle calmly smoothed her shirt and hair. "Sorry!" she opened the door and peaked innocently out, "I was helping him tie his tie."

Isabelle harmlessly walked through the door and shut it. "Hurry up Si! My feet are hurting."

Simon quickly changed back into his own relaxed clothing and grabbed the pile of this he was getting.

.

.

.

The vampire flinched as he saw the total_. Four hundred and ninety six dollars_! He thought. He was lucky, the band spilt the money but he got the bonus because he found the place. He had gotten five hundred dollars and blew it all on expensive clothing.

They walked outside and their shoulders brushed together. "Hey Simon…" Isabelle said cautiously "T-thank you. For today."

"You're welcome." Simon smiled. He hesitated "Do you maybe want to go to Taki's tomorrow for lunch?"

"I'd _love_ to." Isabelle said right in his ear and kissed his cheeks, she spun on her heal and called over "See _you_ tomorrow." And with that she left, her hair brushing his face. She waved over her shoulder and walked with an abundance of clothing bags: things she got for herself, she seemed to have an unlimited amount on her credit card.

Simon touched his cheek that was the first time she ever did something that affectionate to him.


End file.
